


情热大陆 杨威利一日采访篇

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [7]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 情热大陆 杨威利一日采访篇
Series: 银英短篇同人 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612294
Kudos: 5





	情热大陆 杨威利一日采访篇

【因在战场上出奇制胜而快速晋升的杨威利先生最近令人瞩目，生活中的他究竟是个什么样的人，节目组带着这样的疑问向伊谢尔伦要塞递交了采访申请。】  
不愿透露姓名并眼部马赛克的卡介伦：嗯？采访杨？打扰司令官的生活，你们总得给点慰问，对吧。  
  
【和事务总监达成交易以后，我们又和杨上将的监护人取得了联系，获得了珍贵的一日跟进采访机会】  
  
【现在是早晨7点，是很多人起床的时候，节目组敲响了伊谢尔伦要塞上，杨威利上将的宿舍门】  
尤里安：啊？你们已经来了吗！……请进，请稍等。  
尤里安快速跑进杨威利的房间，开始掀被子。  
尤里安：提督！起床了！今天是采访的日子哦你忘了吗？  
杨威利：啊……尤里安，再睡5分钟……就五分钟……  
尤里安：摄影机就在房门外面了哦！  
杨威利：……  
尤里安：不要又睡过去啊！  
  
【杨上将终于起床了，真是元气满满的一个开始啊，我们的魔术师先生现在盘腿坐在沙发上，表情呆滞地沐浴清晨的阳光。】  
尤里安：来，红茶泡好了，提督梳洗好了就请来吃早餐吧。记者先生你们要来一杯吗？  
记者：真是礼貌的孩子啊，谢谢，我们吃过了哦，杨上将这是怎么了？  
尤里安：他只是不习惯看到这么早的太阳而已。  
  
【节目组本来担心，会因为杨上将的日常里有许多的军方机密，而被拒绝拍摄，没想到很顺利地从卡介伦事务总监那里得到了许可，虽然我们也付出了一些代价。】  
记者：杨上将今天有什么安排吗？  
杨威利：先去办公室打卡吧，今天不用担心迟到了。  
  
【节目组是第一次踏上人工星体，对周边的一切都很好奇。】  
记者：杨上将，您刚到伊谢尔伦的时候有没有什么不适应的地方吗？  
杨威利：要说不适应的话，大概是红茶的味道吧？幸好尤里安带了很多在海尼森喝惯的红茶来。  
记者：原来如此，说起尤里安，他不和您一起去办公室吗？  
杨威利：他有自己要做的事啦，不用时刻跟着我。  
记者：用卡介伦先生的话说，大概是不用时刻照顾您吧？  
杨威利：……  
  
【一路上我们遇到了很多人，大家都热络地和这位要塞最高指挥官打招呼】  
波布兰：哟，杨提督，今天这么早看到你可真稀奇呀！  
杨：嗯，早上好。  
波布兰：你身后这是？  
杨威利：卡介伦把我卖给了节目组，今天是一日采访。  
波布兰：嗯……这位记者小姐，不知道今天的工作结束后你有没有时……  
杨威利：我们走吧，难得充裕的上班时间不要又变得紧巴巴了。  
  
记者：杨上将，请问您是为什么成为军人的呢？  
杨威利：嗯……因为穷吧。  
记者：？？？？？不是因为报效国家之类的……  
杨威利：啊，他们是这么宣传的吗。  
记者：您不否认吗？  
杨威利：只要我否定，别人就会相信吗？  
【不知道为什么，看到这种表情的杨，记者没有把原本准备好的问题问下去，而是默默跟着他一路前行】  
  
【我们的拍摄只被允许到杨上将的办公室门前，接下来就是要等他午休的时候从里面出来了。】  
杨威利伸着懒腰从办公室里走了出来：你们还在啊？不去吃午饭吗？  
记者：您要去食堂吗？  
杨威利：本来是要去的，但是下午格林希尔上尉要过来处理公务，中午顺便和她一起吃饭。  
  
【节目组随着杨威利上将一起去了食堂，又遇到了熟悉的面孔。】  
尤里安：是你们啊，方便的话可以过来和我们一起吃哦。  
先寇布：工作？你们把摄像机对准杨他们的桌子不就行了？  
【于是我们得到了这一段完全被食堂嘈杂背景音掩盖了声音的，只有画面的影像。】  
画面里的菲列特利加拿出饭盒，递给了杨威利，杨威利挠挠头接过，拿出了一个三明治。  
叼着三明治的杨威利似乎注意到了镜头的方向，很快，菲列特利加也顺着镜头看向众人这边，两人笑了出来。  
先寇布：被发现了，我们过去吧。  
亚典波罗：今天有什么活动吗？怎么都凑在一起了？这位小姐是生面孔呢？  
姆莱：我找卡介伦有事，你们看见他了吗？  
先寇布：有什么事吃饭完再说，坐下吧。  
【不知道为什么，画面里的人不停在增加，这使最终定格的画面显得有些拥挤。】  
  
【下午杨威利上将办公的时候，我们被批准去训练部参观】  
波布兰：又见面了，记者小姐。  
高尼夫：你失误了。  
波布兰：啧，现在已经是休息时间了，你就和填字游戏孤独终老吧。  
模拟驾驶室的其他人似乎已经习惯了击坠王们的争吵，熟视无睹地放好自己的设备，去转角处喝咖啡。  
  
林兹：你们也到了休息时间吗？  
尤里安：今天的先寇布简直是魔鬼……  
布鲁姆哈尔特：你做的已经很棒了。  
波布兰：嗨，空战队欢迎你哦。  
  
【快要到下班的时间了，我们在回到杨提督办公室的路上遇到了卡介伦】  
卡介伦：嗯？今天的采访还顺利吗？杨拍得不够多？没办法，他是司令官嘛，下班的路上抓紧时间拍吧。  
卡介伦带着人来到办公室门前，向里面打了一声招呼。  
卡介伦：一起进来吧。   
  
杨威利：哎，又输了……啊？  
杨威利显然对镜头出现在卡介伦的身后很惊讶，立体西洋棋的投影都没来得及关。  
派特尼契夫：是提督拉着我来一盘的。  
菲列特利加：虽然是完成了工作以后。  
杨威利：……可没有在浪费纳税人的钱啦……  
菲列特利加：提督，茶泡好了哦。  
杨威利：算了，一起来喝茶吧。  
  
【我们跟随这个人走在回到宿舍的路上，天色已经完全暗了下来。】  
记者：人造天体上也有昼夜循环吗？  
杨威利：虽然我也不太知道原理，但是这个要塞做了能够模拟昼夜循环的设施吧。  
【我们在夜色里和杨提督道别，随口问起了为什么要模拟这样的循环的时候，杨威利提督又重复了一遍那个标志性的挠头动作。】  
杨威利：因为……黑夜的来临便是天明的序幕吧。  
—TBC—


End file.
